The rail road
by Love virus
Summary: Kyungsoo yang mengaku sering di hantui oleh seorang namja manis menangis didepannya setiap membuat Kai, Gongchan dan Chanyeol mencari tahu penyebabnya sampai-sampai suatu kejadian aneh yang membuat mereka benar-benar harus menjaga Kyungsoo juga Tao. KaiSoo BaekYeol HunHan TaoRis CLZy JinChan
1. Chapter 1

The Rail Road

**Rated** M

**Category** Romance/Horror gagal

**Main cast** Kyungsoo

**Pair(s)** KaiSoo HunHan BaekYeol CLZy JinChan TaoRis

**By** Zelo96

**Warning! Yaoi Yuri typos OOC M-preg/?**

**Back sound** SHINee – A-yo

**Summary** Kyungsoo yang mengaku sering di hantui oleh seorang namja manis menangis didepannya setiap membuat Kai, Gongchan dan Chanyeol mencari tahu penyebabnya sampai-sampai suatu kejadia aneh yang membuat mereka benar-benar harus menjaga Kyungsoo.

**Length** treeshot

**A/N** Mian kalau bukan menjurus ke horror, ff horror pertama author (#'-')9

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Ooo

_._

_._

_._

_Aku lihat kau disana_

_Kau bermain dibelakangku_

_Padahal aku mencintaimu sungguh-sungguh_

_Tak pernahkah kau menyadari jika rasa sayangku ini hanya untukmu?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Normal POV**

"Kyungsoo-ah!" Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan sedikit kaget melihat beberapa murid yang berjalan keluar kelas, sepertinya sudah jam pulang.

'_Lagi-lagi suara itu lagi'_ batinnya sembari menghela nafas panjang. Matanya menatap seorang sahabat baiknya berdiri didepan kursinya yang letaknya dibarisan paling depan, sekali lagi namja imut itu berkacak pinggang dan menepuk pipi Kyungsoo membuat namja manis itu sontak tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau mau aku tinggal? Kau mau ikut menjenguk Baekkie hyung tidak?" tanya namja manis itu, Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya pelan dan tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk kepalanya pelan, dua orang namja tampan berdiri disebelahnya.

"Yo! Kyungsoo-ah, kau mau ikut menjenguk Baekkie tidak?" tanya namja berambut hitam, namja berkulit tan disebelahnya menatap Kyungsoo datar saat Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya pelan. "Padahal Baekkie sangat ingin bertemu denganmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kau meninggalkan aku sendiri_

_Padahal aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu_

_._

_._

_._

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya, namja berambut hitam dan sahabat imutnya saling melempar pandangan bingung melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu, lagi-lagi bisikan tangisan itu lagi. Hampir setiap hari bahkan sebelum tidur ia mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari seorang namja yang sepertinya tengah terisak dan semua ini membuatnya gila, tetapi ia tidak bisa menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun mungkin saja hanya halusinasinya karena dirinya yang kurang istirahat.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang tidak ingin ikut, kami duluan ya.." pamit namja manis itu keluar kelas diikuti kedua namja tinggi dibelakangnya.

"Gongchan-ah!" pangil Kyungsoo membuat ketiga namja disana sontak mendongak kearah Kyungsoo.

"Wae?" Gongchan berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"B-Bisakah aku meminjam handphonemu? Untuk memberitahu pada Jinyoung hyung kalau aku akan berbelanja untuk keperluan? Aku lupa membawa handphoneku" Gongchan memberi handphonennya pada Kyungsoo, Gongchan sedikit bingung melihat sahabat baiknya belakangan ini jarang berbicara, sering melamun dan kadang-kadang menutup telinganya sambil menahan tangis.

"Kyungsoo-ah? Kau tidak sakit 'kan?" Kyungsoo mengembalkan handphone sahabatnya itu dan menatapnya bingung. "Habis, belakangan ini kau jarang berbicara banyak, sering melamun dan tak sengaja aku melihatmu terisak. Apa kau merindukan Baekhyun hyung sampai seperti itu? Atau kau memiliki masalah dengan hyungmu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya pelan, Gongchan menghela nafasnya pelan. Kemudian Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Aku duluan" katanya sambit tersenyum pada Gongchan, lalu berjalan menuju pintu "Chanyeol, Kai tolong titipkan salam untuk Baekhyun dan Tao" kata Kyungsoo sambil menepuk kedua pundak namja tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Dia kenapa sih?" gumam Gongchan pelan dan kedua namja bernama Chanyeol dan Kai menggeleng kepala mereka pelan.

Ooo

Kyungsoo berjalan mengelilingi isi supermarket, mencari bahan makanan yang ia butuhkan untuk persediaan dan ia sudah mendapatkan beberapa bahan makanan yang ia butuhkan. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah tempat daging, ia melihat sebungkus potongan daging yang sepertinya cocok untuk menu malam ini -menurutnya-, tangannya terarah mengambil bungkusan daging itu sampai-sampai tak sadar seorang namjayang sejak tadi berdiri disebelahnya juga berniat mengambil daging tersebut, Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya segera memberikan daging yang ia pegang pada namja itu.

"Ani, kau yang meihatnya duluan" Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung pada namja itu "Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih SMA?" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Dimana kau tinggal? Dan apakah kau tahu Luffiure Cafe?" Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya pelan "Kalau sempat kau datang ya, kau akan kuberi diskon" namja itu mencolek dagu Kyungsoo pelan, membuat dirinya sedikit takut melihat namja yang tak dikenalinya itu. "Siapa namamu manis?"

"D-Do Kyungsoo" jawabnya takut, namja itu malah mengelus-elus tangan Kyungsoo.

"Oh Sehun imnida, biar aku bayarkan semua belanjaanmu" katanya sambil menarik Kyungsoo kearah kasir namun Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman Sehun "Why sweety?"

.

.

.

_Beraninya kau menyentuhnya_

_Aku sedih melihat__nya_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menutup sebelah telinganya, suara horror baginya itu datang lagi. Dan setelah bisikan tersebut lenyap ia hampir melupakan sesuatu "A-Aku ingin mengambil beberapa paprika" katanya pelan kemudian berjalan menuju tempat sayur.

**Bruk**

Kyungsoo terjatuh beserta keranjang yang ia bawa, mungkin karena ia sibuk dengan pikirannya ia sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan "Gwaenchanayo Kyungsoo?" suara yeoja yang familiar baginya membuat perasaannya sedikit lega dari namja bernama Sehun tadi "Sedang apa kau? CL Eonnie mencarimu karena jam segini kau belum pulang" tak lama namja benama Sehun tadi datang menghampiri mereka.

"Minzy?" kata Sehun pelan, Minzy berjalan mendekatinya dan memukul kepalanya.

"BABO! Jangan bilang kau mempromosikan kafe dengan cara menjijikanmu hah?!" Sehun mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Habis, selalu bertemu dengan yang imut-imut apa boleh buat" Sehun malah membalasnya dengan nada datar membuat Minzy geram. Namun pandangannya jatuh pada Kyungsoo yang menatap mereka berdua bingung.

"H-Hei Kyungsoo, kau melamun. Segera kau bawa belanjaanmu dan aku yang akan membayar juga mengantarmu pulang dari pada harus bersama **ahjussi** jelek seperti dia" kemudian Minzy menarik lengan Kyungsoo, segera menjauhinya dari Sehun.

"Ya! Minzy, kau tidak sadar jika kau yang lebih tua dariku?!" namun teriakannya diabaikan kedua manusia mungil yang meninggalkannya.

Ooo

"Kyaaa apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Bagaimana operasinya?" tanya Gongchan sambil meletakkan buah-buahan yang ia bawa diatas meja kecil disamping kasur Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Gongchan.

"Untung saja berhasil, sebelum aku operasi Tao sempat menangis sesenggukkan hahaha" tawa Baekhyun pelan.

"Sekarang dimana Tao?" tanya Kai yang berdiri disampingnnya.

"Ia akan kembali kesini, dan apa Kris juga menjengukku? Aku harap iya karena Tao akan ada disini" kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Karena memang sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau dongsaeng manisnya itu menyukainya hyung dari seorang Park Chanyeol, adik-kakak tiang.

"Kyaa aku senang kau bisa tersenyum lagi" jerit Gongchan sambil memeluk leher Baekhyun "Hampir dua bulan kau tidak masuk sekolah, kau benar-benar membuat kami rindu berat!" Baekhyun menepuk punggung Gongchan sambil tertawa pelan. Entah mengapa Baekhyun terlihat semakin imut, manis namun lebih pucat dan kurus dari sebelumnya dengan selang infus bersarang di tangan kanannya.

"Habis, sebelum dinyatakan usus buntu. Aku sempat di operasi pengambilan tumor dan asmaku sempat kambuh, kupikir aku akan mati tetapi mengingat kalian yang selalu mendukungku terutama Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol membuatku yakin jika aku akan sembuh" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi, Gongchan mendudukkan disamping Baekhyun "Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengira jika Chanyeol menjenguknya akan membuat ruangan rusuh dan berisik namun nyatanya namja ini malah diam saja.

"Oh dia? Tadi habis di hukum seongsanim gara-gara main handphone" kata Kai datar, Baekyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau bermain handphone dikelas? Kau bilang sudah istirahat, lain kali aku tidak akan membalas pesanmu sampai pulang sekolah" Gongchan menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Kalian sms'an? Makin romantis saja kalian, aku dukung kalian berdua!" Gongchan mengacungkan jempolnya dihadapan Chanyeol, namun ekspresi wajah Chanyeol masih saja tanpa ekspresi.

"A-Ah aku merindukan Kyungsoo" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol dan meremas selimut yang menyelimuti setengah badannya. Namun tiba-tiba suster dan seorang namja tampan memasuki kamar rawat Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi, sekarang anda akan tranfusi darah, diharap anda menunggu sampai dokter menyuruhmu untuk ikut" Baekhyun mengaggukkan kepalanya dan berniat untuk berdiri dibantu oleh Gongchan.

"Hyung, kau kurus sekali" komentar Gongchan, Baekhyun tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Baekhyun-ah? Apa kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Kris yang memang baru saja datang membawa buah-buahan seperti Gongchan.

"A-Ahaha harus sedikit dibantu" jawab Baekhyun tak lama dokter datang dan menyuruhnya untuk ikut padanya.

"Kau berbohong" gumaman Chanyeol didengar olehnya, Baekhyun sempat meirik kearah Chanyeol. Namja itu menatapnya dingin membuat dirinya bersalah atas apa yang ia katakan pada Chanyeol dan mata Chanyeol terbelalak melihat Baekhyun yang hampir menangis saat menoleh pada namja tampan itu lagi sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun meninggalkan ruang rawat.

Ooo

Suasana di kediaman Kyungsoo terbilang sangat tenang walau seikit kecanggungan diantara mereka, Jinyoung dan Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya melihat CL yang berkacak pinggang dihadapannya. Karena Kyungsoo pulang dalam keadaan wajah yang tengah menahan tangis ditambah lagi dengan Minzy, sebenarnya yeoja pujaan hati CL ini tengah sakit.

"Jelaskan padaku Jinyoung, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu jika Kyungsoo akan membeli bahan makanan. Padahal aku sudah menyuruhmu membelinya minggu ini dan kau kemanakan uangnya?" tanya CL dingin, Jinyoung malah tidak menjawab. "Kyungsoo, masuk ke kamarmu" perintah CL "Dan Minzy, eonnie ada keperluan dengan Jinyoung. Aku akan mengantarmu nanti jika kau pulang dan sekarang masuklah ke kamarku" Minzy menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar CL.

Kyungsoo menidurkan dirinya diatas kasur, setelah namja bernama Sehun tadi menyuruhnya datang ke kafenya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lagi, tiba-tiba ia melihat bayangan sebuah rel kereta api. Seorang namja membelakanginya, ia melihat namja itu menatap dua orang pasangan yang tengah berjalan menuju kereta, Kyungsoo tidak berhadapan dengan namja itu tetapi ia tahu jika namja tersebut tengah terisak. Entah bagaimana jadinya ia merasakan apa yang namja itu rasakan.

.

.

.

_Hatiku sakit_

_Aku sangat sedih _

_Kecewa_

_Merasa bodoh_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Semua perasaan itu menjadi satu, Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Keringatnya mengucur deras, jantungnya berdegup kencang entah apa yang ia bayangkan Kyungsoo tahu betul dimana tempat kejadian itu. Sebuah stasiun kereta api yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya pelan dan segera bergegas untuk mandi, mungkin semua halusinasi itu akan hilang. Kyungsoo membuka keran bathtubnya, sembari mengisi air tersebut memenuhi bathtub ia membuka botol sabun mandi susu cair miliknya dan menumpahkan sabun tersebut kedalam bathtub sampai akhirnya berbusa. Kyungsoo meraakan bulu kuduknya berdiri dan lehernya seperti ditiup seseorang, perasaannya menjadi janggal.

Cepat-cepat ia membuka pakaiannya sambil memandang westafelnya, ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dari kaca. Tubuhnya seputih susu, tubuhnya mungil dan kurus manis seperti yeoja. Air yang mengisi bathtub penuh dan meluber membasahi lantai, tiba-tiba shower menyala diikuti dengan keran wastafel dihadapanya itu.

.

.

.

_Hei_

_Aku disini_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melirik pada kaca dan melihat persis seorang namja cantik yang tersenyum padanya ia mengenakan sebuah kaos putih lengan pendek dan celana panjang yang sedikit ketat, jantung Kyungsoo semakin berdetak cepat melihat wajah namja tersebut perlahan memucat, darah mengalir keluar dari lubang hidungnya kemudian leher putihnya dipenuhi seperti _kissmark_ dan bibirnya merah sedikit membengkak, rambut yang semulanya rapih tiba-tiba berantakan dan tangan namja itu kini mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

.

.

.

_Aku hamil_

_Dia meninggalkan aku dengan janinku__ sendiri_

_._

_._

_._

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kyungsoo menjerit ketakutan dan menutup kedua matanya lalu tubuhnya mundur dengan tergesa-gesa, ia merasakan tangan dingin menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri dan ia berlari tak tentu arah sampai-sampai ia terpeleset dan jatuh menabrak pintu kaca tempat untuk bershower, kaca tersebut pecah berkeping-keping dan tubuhnya terjatuh kebawah. Punggungnya terasa sangat sakit karena menimpa kaca-kaca dan dinginnya air yang berasal dari shower membuat darah yang keluar dari kulitnya itu sedikit menggenang karena tambahan air. Sebelum ia menutup mata, ia bisa melihat namja tadi menangis.

_Maafkan aku_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo?" gumam Jinyoung, ia mendengar seseorang menjerit tepat diatasnya yang berasal dari kamar Kyungsoo. CL yang hendak akan membuka percakapan lagi juga ikut terdiam mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin karena kecoak" gumam CL namun tiba-tiba Minzy berdiri menatap mereka dengan padangan yang sulit diartikan.

"K-Kyungsoo! Eonnie! Kyungsoo!" CL dan Jinyoung segera berlari menuju kamar Kyungsoo yang berada dilantai atas dan mereka sangat terkejut melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri, tubuhnya tersiram air shower hingga tubuhnya memucat dan membiru juga darah yang menggenang karena siraman air yang berasal dari shower.

"A-Aku akan mengendara mobil" kata CL kemudian berlari menuju garasi "Jinyoung-ah! Kau gendong Kyungsoo, cepat!"

Ooo

Baekhyun kembali ke kamar rawatnya dan melamunkan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat berat, matanya sedikit membengkak juga sembab. Gongchan, Kris dan Kai menunggu diuar ruangan sedangkan hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol didalam ruangan. Chanyeol menyilangkan lengannya menatap langit-langit kamar tanpa ekspresi dan Baekhyun yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"Chanyeol-ah..." gumam Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja manis dihadapannya itu "Mianhae... aku hanya tak ingin kalian khawatir"

"Tapi kenapa kau hanya berbohong padaku?" suaranya kini terdengar berat dan dalam, bertanda ia tengah serius. Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya pelan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa walau ia sudah menyadari perasaan jika namja manis bernama Byun Baekyun ini menyukai seorang Park Chanyeol semenjak dirinya dirawat. Dirinya yan terbiasa dijahili kini begitu merindukan kejahilan namja itu, saat mereka tertawa bersama juga memukuli Chanyeol karena perbuatannya.

"A-Aku tidak mau kau khawatir" jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA KHAWATIRNYA AKU! Aku hampir gila karena sebulan kau masuk tanpa keterangan dan tidak ada yang memberitahuku termasuk Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun berusaha keras menahan tangisnya. "Kau pikir apakah aku bisa tahan jika orang yang aku sukai sakit sampai seperti ini?" Baekhyun terdiam membeku melihat Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak seperti biasanya kemudian berbalik membelakanginya, ingin sekali Baekhyun memeluk namja tampan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis bermata panda berjalan masuk menuju kearah kamar rawat sang hyung namun langkahnya terhenti melihat beberapa temannya menunggu diluar, namja manis berstatus sebagai adik dari Baekhyun itu menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Tao-ah" Gongchan berdiri dan memeluk namja yang lebih tua darinya itu "Hyungmu berbeda sekali..." Tao menunduk, mengingat kembali keadaan hyungnya.

"Hyung ada di dalam?" Gongchan mengangukkan kepalanya, tak sengaja pandangnnya menangkap Kris yang memandangnya datar "..."

"..."

"..."

"HEY! Kalian ini malah berpandangan tidak jelas, duduk saja dulu Tao. Menunggu Chanyeol hyung keluar" Tao menganggukkan kepalanya dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kris.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kai?" tanya Tao.

"Keluar untuk membeli minuman dingin" jawab Gongchan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai membuka colanya dan meneguknya sampai habis, ia tidak memikirkan apapun saat ini. Pandangannya teralih pada beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu diluar ruangan, sepertinya ia mengenal ketiga orang disana. "K-Kai?" namja tersebut memanggilnya, kedua yeoja disebelahnya juga memandang Kai kaget. Kai melempar pandangan bingung pada mereka ampai akhirnya Kai menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

"K-Kau teman Kyungsoo kah?" Kai menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Apakah Kyungsoo memiliki masalah dengan teman-temannya? Atau dengan guru?" tanya namja tersebut.

"Ani Jinyoung hyung, entah mengapa belakangan ia terlihat bebeda" jawab Kai, tetapi namja berkuli tan itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Kyungsoo walau sebenarnya ia dekat dengan namja manis itu karena Gongchan.

"Aku menemukannya tengah terbaring dibawah guyuran air shower dan pecahan kaca, kami masih belum mengetahui bagaimana kejadiannya" kata seorang yeoja berambut pirang panjang. Mata Kai terbelalak mendengar kejadian yang menimpa Kyungsoo.

"Sampai-sampai ia membutuhkan donor darah karena kejadian tersebut" Kai terdiam mendnegar perkataan yeoja tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bangunlah_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kumohon maafkan aku_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku akan memberitahumu mengapa kau terganggu olehku_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tapi sekali lagi tolong aku_

_._

_._

_._

_Datanglah ke kafe Luffiure Cafe_

_._

_._

_._

_Dan carilah namja bernama Oh Sehun_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dan tanyakan apakah ia mengenal Xi Luhan_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N** sepertinya chap selanjutnya sangaaat panjang beserta flashbacknya hunhan. Aduh agak gak rela Luhan gini tapi mau bagaimana lagi T.T, mian kalo kurang horror hehehe author juga sedang error nih wkwwk

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

**SHUT DOWN SORRY**


	2. Chapter 2

The Rail Road

**Rated** M

**Category** Romance/Horror gagal

**Main cast** Kyungsoo

**Pair(s)** KaiSoo HunHan BaekYeol CLZy JinChan TaoRis

**By** Love virus

**Warning! Yaoi Yuri typos OOC M-preg/?**

**Back sound** B2ST - Shadow

**Summary** Kyungsoo yang mengaku sering di hantui oleh seorang namja manis menangis didepannya setiap membuat Kai, Gongchan dan Chanyeol mencari tahu penyebabnya sampai-sampai suatu kejadia aneh yang membuat mereka benar-benar harus menjaga Kyungsoo.

**Length** three shot

**A/N** Mian kalau bukan menjurus ke horror, ff horror pertama author (#'-')9

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

**Kai POV**

Aku termenung menatap langit malam, mendudukkan diriku di sebuah ayunan yang berada di taman yang letaknya berseberangan dengan rumah sakit. "Awannya menutupi bulan" gumamku sambil menatapi bulan sabit yang tertutupi awan walau hanya setengah. Aku hanya genggam cola yang kubeli tadi karena tiba-tiba rasa hausku hilang begitu saja.

"Tapi dia meninggalkanku saat bulan purnama" tubuhku yang memang sedang kuayunkan pelan tiba-tiba terhenti, aku sadar ternyata disini aku tidak sendirian. Dia duduk di ayunan sebelahku, kuberanikan diri untuk menatap orang tadi.

Namja itu sangat manis dan cantik, kulitnya sangat putih, matanya memberikan kesan yang lembut, bibirnya merah dan rambutnya bewarna pirang. Siapa namja ini? Sepertinya sebaya denganku. "Umurku 17 tahun dan panggil saja aku Hannie" ucapnya tiba-tiba, aku melempar pandangan bingung padanya. Tapi dia sangat manis, tapi tak semanis Kyungsoo, t-tunggu kenapa aku malah memikirkan Kyungsoo? "Kau menyukainya, bodoh" tiba-tiba ia berbicara lagi, sebenarnya apa maksud yang ia katakan? Dan beraninya ia mengataiku bodoh "Padahal kalian saling menyukai satu sama lain" gumamnya sambil mengayunkan ayunannya sedikit cepat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kesalku, kenapa namja ini seolah-olah membaca pikiranku?

"Aku tidak membaca pikiranmu, tetapi itu terdengar olehku" jawabnya namun itu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri, kenapa tiba-tiba sangat dingin disini? "Mian tetapi bisakah aku mendengar alasanmu mengapa kau menyukai Kyungsoo? Aku harap kau tidak menyakitinya" apa yang namja ini katakan sebenarnya? Dan kenapa ia tahu Kyungsoo? "Aku temannya Kyungsoo dan aku takkan memberitahukannya pada siapapun apa lagi Kyungsoo"

"O-Oh" entah mengapa suaraku tiba-tiba tercekat dan hanya bisa meresponnya singkat. Aku mendekat namja itu sampai akhirnya aku berdiri dihadapannya yang tengah duduk di ayunan. "Kau mau tau alasannya?" Ia menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Hampir setiap hari aku tertidur di kelas juga melamun tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dan sampai dihukum oleh seongsanim karena tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas juga memperhatikannya. Dan aku dipanggil ke ruang bimbingan konseling dan di ancam tidak naik kelas, karena ummaku tahu hal itu ia meminta Gongchan membimbingku karena ia juga sepupuku" aku menarik nafas setelah berbicara segitu banyaknya, kulihat namja bernama Luhan itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

**Flashback-**

_Suasana kelas agak sepi karena sudah jam istirahat dan aku juga mengantuk "Kai, perhatikan seongsanim. Lusa sekarang ulangan biologiii, kau harus belajar" kata Gongchan yang duduk didepanku._

_"Aku mau tidur" jawabku tak perduli lalu menenggelamkan kepalaku diantara kedua tanganku yang aku lekukkan._

_"Aaaa... Kaiiii... Aish nanti kalau Ummamu menyalahkanku bagaimana?" Rengeknya sambil memukuli kepalaku._

_"Aissh! Itu sih urusanmu!" jawabku ketus, ia memang seperti ini jika sudah membantuku tetapi malah merengek juga, menyebalkan. Tak lama bel jam istirahat berbunyi, aku lebih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur._

_"Kim Jongin-ssi" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang agak asing, kukira Gongchan. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap seorang namja manis yang tengah berdiri disebelah bangkuku. Do Kyungsoo, namja yang dikenal dengan sifat keibuannya, namja terimut melebihi yeoja juga rajin sehingga selalu mendapat peringkat 1 di kelas. "Kudengar kau mendapat hukuman dari seongsanim, bolehkah aku membantumu? Dan lusa, ulangan biologi kita harus belajar" namun aku meneruskan tidurku._

_**PLAK**_

_Kurasakan kepalaku berdenyut karena seseorang memukul kepalaku kasar, kulihat Baekhyun memandangku kesal. Apa salahku? "Tidak sopan kau mengabaikan orang yang berbicara penting padamu! Ini demi kau juga, Kai" ia berkacak pinggang dihadapanku, aku memutar bola mataku bosan dan dengan malas aku mengeluarkan pulpenku._

_"Dimana buku tulismu" tanya Kyungsoo, aku masih saja mengabaikannya dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengambil tasku kemudian mengubrak-abrik tasku. Jatuhlah beberapa album musik yang diberikan Minzy padaku tadi pagi, Girls generation, Super Junior dan Bigbang. Kulihat mata Baekhyun sedikit berbinar(?)melihat beberapa album milikku itu._

_"Kusita semua ini" katanya datar._

_"J-Jangan!" tolakku kesal._

_"Akan ku kembalikan jika kau mendapat pringkat ke 1 ulangan tengah semester nanti" katanya lalu membawa album-albumku, eh! Menyebalkan! "Makanya kau belajar, sampai-sampai babonya tingkat akut"_

_**JLEB**_

_N-namja cerewet ini, beraninya mengataiku seperti itu. Aku masih diam menatap kepergiannya, lama-lama dia menyebalkan ya. Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menyukainya sudah aku habisi namja itu. "Ayo kita belajar!" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sudah menarik kursi agar duduk di depanku. Ia meletakkan sebuah buku yang begitu tebal dihadapanku. "Hm.." Gumamnya pelan sembari membaca buku biologinya, lalu Baekhyun dan Gongchan ikut bergabung dengan kami._

_"Lusa ulangan biologi dan kami akan belajar" kata Kyungsoo lalu membuka buku tulisnya, Gongchan dan Baekhyun menarik kursi, posisiku kini diantara Gongchan dan Baekhyun juga berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo._

_"Sistem reproduksi" gumamku pelan sambil membaca judul tulisan tangan yang ada di buku catatan milik Kyungsoo._

_"Dan aku benci bab ini, karena menjijikan" komentar Gongchan sambil memegangi kedua bahunya._

_"Dan kenapa bab ini tidak pernah diperaktekkan?" tambahku._

_**Plak! Plak!**_

_Kurasan dua tamparan keras memukul kepalaku, Baekhyun dan Gongchan-lah pelakunya. "Itu pertanyaan bodoh, jelek" kata Baekhyun kesal._

_"Mian mian" kataku malas. Akhirnya kami memulai belajar mengenai bab ini, kulihat pipi Gongchan dan Kyungsoo sedikit memerah setelah merangkum juga mengerjakan soal mengenai bab ini. Akhirnya tak terasa jam istirahat berakhir, aku berusaha memfokuskan diriku menatap seongsanim yang tengah menerangkan pelajaran ditambah lagi Kyungsoo mengisi tempat duduk Chanyeol yang kosong karena namja tiang itu tidak masuk karena izin._

_Aku mencatat apa yang seongsanim tertulis di papan tulis di buku tulis yang Kyungsoo berikan padaku. Sampai bel berbunyi, aku memasukan buku tulis Kyungsoo kedalam tasku yang kosong karena isinya yang diambil oleh Bebek galak itu. Baekhyun menawarkanku, Gongchan dan Kyungsoo untuk sejenak berkunjung ke kafe pamannya, katanya sih dia mau mentraktir kita sekaligus pergi ke kafe menggunakan mobil miliknya._

_"Gomawo Baekkie hyung" kata Gongchan sambil melemparkan senyum pada bebek galak itu yang memang duduk disebelahnya dan aku duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. Bisa kulihat dari ekor mataku sekilas, ia terlihat sedikit salah tingkah? Terlihat manis._

_"Ne, karena aku menginginkan cheesecake buatan pamanku" katanya pelan._

_"Pantas saja kau gendut" komentarku dan kulihat Baekhyun menatapku skartis dari spion._

_"Diam saja kau hitam jelek"_

_"Setidaknya aku tinggi dan manly"_

_"Aku juga manly!"_

_"Kalian bertiga malah lebih cantik melebihi yeoja" sampai akhirnya aku mendapat tiga jitakkan sekaligus dari mereka. Sampai tiba-tiba Baekhyun memberhentikan mobilnya dan memegangi perutnya._

_"Gwaenchana Baekkie hyung?" Tanya Gongchan lembut, kulihat mata Gongchan sedikit terbelalak. "H-Hyung! Kau terlihat pucat dan kau mimisan!"_

_"Ini tissue" kata Kyungsoo sambil menyondorkan tissue, kulihat Baekhyun sedikit gelisah seperti melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan selang tak lama ia ternyata jatuh pingsan._

_"H-Hyung!" Jerit Gongchan, aku menukar posisiku dengan Baekhyun. Aku menggendong Baekhyun, memindahkannya ke belakang dan memposisikannya duduk di belakang lalu mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit, khawatir sesuatu hal buruk terjadi padanya._

_Setelah kami membawanya ke rumah sakit ternyata penyakit yang selama ia derita itu kambuh dan harus segera di rawat. Aku berniat akan membawa mobilnya ke rumahnya setelah mengantarkan Kyungsoo, aku dan Gongchan akan pulang naik bus setelah mengantar Kyungsoo. _

_"Tolong jangan katakan kejadian ini pada Chanyeol" pintanya ketika aku hendak keluar dari ruang rawatnya, aku membalikkan diriku. _

_"Ne" jawabku malas tetapi aku tidak akan mungkin berbohong. Kulihat Gongchan tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih, kutatap sejenak orang itu. Wajahnya berkesan dingin tetapi ia terllihat begitu hangat jika berbicara pada namja manis yang disampingnya, selang tak lama aku datang mereka berdua menatapku kemudian tersenyum dan tak lama mereka berdua pergi._

"_Mereka siapa?" tanyaku._

"_Ah, aku baru saja berkenalan dengan mereka tadi. Dan namja tinggi itu tampan sekali, kyaa" aku menghela nafas kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya "Kai, jangan tinggalin Channie!" tetapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan seperti menginjak sesuatu, sebuah kertas._

_Xi Luhan (20yo)_

_MALE_

_PREGNANT (Seven weeks)_

_Aku terdiam membaca kertas itu._

_Namun aku sebenarnya masih bertanya-tanya._

_Siapa yang menjatuhkan kertas ini? Apa tidak salah isi kertas ini?_

_._

_._

_._

**End flashback**

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi, hanya karena hal itu aku dekat dengan Kyungsoo ya… Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka berdua siapa? Dan "Sudahlah tak udah di pikirkan" kata Hannie tiba-tiba lagi, ia berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku "Sampai jumpa nanti" pamitnya. Namun tiba-tiba aku mengingat kertas yang kutemukan beberapa bulan lalu saat Baekkie hyung di bawa ke rumah sakit, Luhan? Xi Luhan… Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui orang itu.

Aku membuka cola yang kubeli dan meneguknya sampai habis. Pandanganku teralih pada beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu diluar ruangan yang tak jauh dari UGD, sepertinya aku mengenal mereka. "K-Kai?" namja tersebut memanggilku, kedua yeoja disebelahnya juga memandangku kaget, aku hampiri mereka bertiga sambil memasang tampang kebingungan.

"K-Kau teman Kyungsoo kah?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan, kenapa dengan Kyungsoo? "Jinyoung imnida, Hyung dari Kyungsoo" Aku membungkukkan tubuhku begitupun dia dan dua orang yeoja di sebelahnya "Apakah Kyungsoo memiliki masalah dengan teman-temannya? Atau dengan guru?" tanya namja yang bernama Jinyoung itu lagi.

"Ani hyung, entah mengapa belakangan ini ia terlihat bebeda" jawabku, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak dekat dengan Kyungsoo, menyapa saja tidak pernah sampai ia sendiri yang menawarkan belajar biologi bersama saat itu.

"Aku menemukannya tengah terbaring dibawah guyuran air shower dan pecahan kaca dengan darah yang sangat banyak dari lukanya, kami masih belum mengetahui bagaimana kejadiannya" kata seorang yeoja berambut pirang panjang ia sunbaeku di sekolah yang bernama Chaerin Lee. Aku kaget mendegar perkataannya, k-kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo..? Tidak mungkin ia bunuh diri, dia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu.

"Sampai-sampai ia membutuhkan donor darah karena kejadian tersebut"

Kyungsoo...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Hari demi hari, keadaan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo semakin memburuk. Entah mengapa jika mereka di tinggal sendiri mereka akan berteriak seperti melihat sesuatu sampai-sampai Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun dalam keadaan sedang menangis di pojokkan ruang rawatnya dan juga tangan Baekhyun yang membengkak karena selang infus yang dicabut paksa olehnya meninggalkan luka yang sangat sakit pastinya. Lalu Chanyeol menyuruh Gongchan untuk memanggil dokter dan Baekhyun segera ditangani dengan cepat.

Sampai beberapa hari kemudian Kyungsoo malah tidak sadar dan Baekhyun yang menjerit jika ditinggal sendiri dan merengek pada Chanyeol untuk tidak meninggalkannya alhasil selama seminggu lebih ia tidak sekolah dan setiap harinya Kris membawakan baju ganti untuknya**/hyung yang baik#diinjekKris/** Tetapi berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, ia akan diam-diam menangis atau memanggil nama Gongchan atau Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Tetapi karena Baekhyun juga tengah di rawat jadilah Gongchan yang hampir tiap hari menemaninya.

Kini Kyungsoo tengah disuapi bubur oleh Gongchan dan Jinyoung yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya berhubung mereka bergantian menemani Kyungsoo. "Hyungie, sebenarnya kau kenapa sih?" kata Gongchan sambil mengusap pipi Kyungsoo "Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya tiba-tiba membuat Gongchan heran. "H-Hyung, habiskan dulu buburnya" rengek Gongchan.

"Buburnya tidak habis?" tanya Jinyoung, Gongchan menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Hyung…" Gongchan menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo, ia merasa sedih pada sahabatnya itu merindukan momen bersama diantara mereka**#eakk#ditendang#**

"Mungkin saja ia mengantuk" tambah Jinyoung.

"Ne, kalau begitu bisakah Kai menggantikkanku, hyung? Sepertinya dengan seminggu disini tugas-tugasku pasti menumpuk"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mian merepotkan mungkin beberapa hari lagi Kyungsoo sudah pulang" kata Jinyoung beranjak dari duduknya dan mengelus kepala Gongchan lembut, semburat tipis seketika menghiasi wajah imut Gongchan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan mendapati Kai dan Gongchan yang duduk di sampingnya, ia tengah terbaring di kasurnya. CL menghampiri sang adik dan mengelus kepala Kyungsoo sayang "Halmeonie sakit, aku dan Jinyoung akan ke myeongdeong sekarang. Gongchan dan Kai akan menemanimu sampai aku pulang nanti, jaga dirimu baik-baik Kyungsoo-ah" ucapnya dan memang yeoja cantik itu terlihat terburu-buru.

**Blam**

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di kasur dan menatap kosong ke depan. "Kyungsoo-ah, jangan khawatir. Mereka akan pulang secepatnya" kata Gongchan menenangnkan "Apa kau haus?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu berusaha untuk bangun dan berdiri sambil menahan beban tubuhnya pada tembok dengan tangannya, tetapi baru jalan beberapa langkah tubuhnya ambruk. Untung saja dengan cepat Kai menahannya agar namja imut bermata bulat itu tidak jatuh dan membantu Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat sarapannya. Nanti akan aku panggil kalian jika sarapan sudah siap" kata Gongchan kemudian pergi ke dapur, meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo di kamar berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai menatap bosan Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan westafel kamar mandinya, sejak tadi ia menatap kaca tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Kai mendudukkan dirinya diatas lantai kamar mandi yang kering dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, entah mengapa perasaannya sangat aneh. Ia menatap ke luar jendela kamar mandi, sinar matahari yang memang sejak tadi muncul remang-remang perlahan menghilang.

_'Itu karena kau menyukainya, kalian saling menyukai dan kalian sangat beruntung'_

Kai terdiam seketika, suara namja imut misterius beberapa minggu malam yang ia temui seolah-olah berbisik di telingannya dan Kai baru menyadari jika Kyungsoo tengah... Terisak?

"K-Kyungsoo?" Kai berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terduduk diatas lantai, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Wae? Kau kenapa?"

"H-Hiks.. A-andwae.. Aku takut" isaknya, Kai merangkul Kyungsoo kemudian menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Sssh... Sudahlah, apa kau sudah selesai? Kau harus makan hyung, ayo kita turun" Kai yang hendak berdiri tiba-tiba kaget saat Kyungsoo menarik wajahnya dan menciumnya, mata Kai terbelalak mendapat perlakuan dari Kyungsoo. "Mmph-AH! Kyungsoo! Kau kenapa?!" Kai menatap Kyungsoo kaget sekaligus juga bingung, Kyungsoo menatapnya datar.

"Aku? Tidak kenapa-napa, hanya ingin mencoba menciummu setelah diriku nyatanya di campakkan oleh Sehun" Kai sedikit terdiam, ia merasakan _de javu_. Cara berbicaranya, suaranya bahkan tatapan saat berbicara Kyungsoo berbeda dan sepertinya Kai bisa langsung menebaknya.

"Hannie?"

"Aniya… Aku Xi Luhan" mata Lai terbelalak mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Kyungsoo, seketika tubuhnya membeku.

Entah pengelihatan Kai atau bagaimana ia tiba-tiba melihat wujud Luhan berdiri dihadapannya, rambutnya sangat berantakan, wajahnya setengah hancur, perutnya yang buncit pun robek, mulutnya terdapat robekan, lebam dan bercak darah benar-benar menghiasi kulit tubuhnya yang benar-benar pucat dan... darah juga sebuah cairan mengaliri kakinya, air ketuban juga darah, ia sangat menyeramkan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huft.. Lebih baik aku di rumah saja bersama mereka bertiga" rengek Jinyoung yang tengah menatap jalan raya, CL yang tengah menyetir hanya menghela nafas pelan "Dan kenapa kau tidak membuat sarapan? Kyungsoo 'kan sedang sakit"

"Tenang saja, aku tahu Gongchan juga bisa memasak dan kalau kau tidak mau ikut akan aku turunkan kau di jalan" balas CL datar.

"A-Andwae! Aku hanya bercanda!" Protes Jinyoung, CL tertawa pelan. Noonanya satu ini memang sedikit…. Menyeramkan?

"Gongchan anak yang manis" tambah CL tiba-tiba "Sepertinya menarik" pancing CL, Jinyoung menatap CL datar.

"Jangan sentuh dia atau semua '_Rilakkuma_'mu akan ku bakar CL-ssi" CL sedikit bergidik dan tak lama perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu tertawa lepas.

"_I see, you like him_"

"_I don't know, noona_"

"_Why? He's a cute boy and innocent, I can realized your feeling, Jinyoung-ssi_"

"_Yeah, I see_" CL mengambil ponselnya dan melihat layar ponselnya tertera nama sang yeojachigu.

"Yeoboseyo? Ah mian eonnie ada urusan dan kira-kira beberapa hari akan pulang"

"..."

"Oh, Kyungsoo bersama Gongchan dan Kai. Jika kau mau berkunjung, kau boleh kesana

"…"

"Hahaha kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti chagi~" kemudian CL menutup teleponnya dan agak kaget saat Jinyoung menatap CL sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan raya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai! Sarapannya sudah siap! Tolong bawa Kyungsoo ke bawah!" teriak Gongchan dari dapur, berharap teriakannya tadi terdengar oleh Kai. Namun setelah Gongchan memanggil mereka hampir tujuh kali tiba-tiba suara teriakan terdengar jelas, Gongchan segera berlari menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

**BRAKKK**

Gongchan membuka kasar pintu tersebut dan tubuhnya terdiam melihat tubuh Kai yang terbaring dengan kedua tangannya yang diikat ke sebuah kursi dan Kyungsoo yang tengah menaikkan dan menurunkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Kai, Gongchan langsung bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua.

"Nggh… ahh… K-Kai…. You're so hot…" desah Kyungsoo, posisinya kini uke on Top**#authormimisan#plak#** Gongchan menatap keduanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, karena benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Shhh.. a-ah.. K-Kyungsoo-ah! H-hentikan!" Kai setengah berteriak karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo meremas rambutnya kemudian menciummnya, lalu namj a tampan berkulit tan itu benar-benar tersiksa antara harus menahan kenikmatan dan juga kesadarannya karena mereka berdua benar-benar bersetubuh! Kalau boleh jujur Kai memang menyukai Kyungsoo dan perasaan hangat menyelimuti hatinya, juga jujur jika ia memang menikmati apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan, tidak! Lebih tepatnya apa yang Luhan lakukan padanya. Kyungsoo mempercepat gerakannya seiring dengan Kai, Kai sudah hampir lima kali menyemburkan cairannya didalam tubuh Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo/Luhan sama sekali tidak berhenti.

"Kau menyukainya kan? Hmmph?" goda Luhan yang sedang merasuki Kyungsoo memang, Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha melepas ikatan yang mengikat kedua tangannya, tanpa aba-aba tiba-tiba Gongchan menarik tubuh Kyungsoo menjauh dengan kasar membuat 'tautan' diantara mereka terlepas begitu saja dan pasti Kyungsoo sangat kesakitan "A-AH! S-sakit!" jerit Luhan/Kyungsoo.

"K-Kai!" Gongchan cepat-cepat membuka tali yang megikat tangan Kai dan melepaskannya, Kai terengah-engah dan mencari celanannya, tak disadari Luhan/Kyungsoo menatap Gongchan sini kemudian mencakar namja manis itu.

"KYAA!" Jerit Gongchan, matanya berkaca-kaca ia sangat ketakutan "K-Kyungsoo… h-hiks.. h-hentikan! Kau kenapa?!" teriak Gongchan pada Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku Xi Luhan, kau ingat?" Gongchan terdiam seketika. Kai menatap keduanya bingung, lalu ia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat Luhan/Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh nafsu "Kai.. kita belum selesai kan?" Kai berdecak dan melempar pandangan tidak suka pada Luhan/Kyungsoo.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanyanya kesal "KEMBALIKAN KYUNGSOO!" Jerit Kai menabrak tubuh Kyungsoo dan duduk diatas perutnya, saat hendak akan memukul namja manis itu Kai terdiam, ia sama saja akan memukul Kyungsoo bukan?

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Luhan dingin "Hahaha… ternyata benar kau menyukai—"

**BUGH**

Luhan dan Gongchan kaget karena tiba-tiba Kai memukul wajah Kyungsoo kasar, Luhan bisa merasakan sakit di pipinya, ia bisa mendengar Kyungsoo menjerit. Walaupun Luhan merasuki Kyungsoo tetapi Kyungsoo masih ada didalam tubuhnya. Lalu Luhan bangun dan menatap Gongchan penuh amarah, Gongchan yang menerima pandangan itu ketakutan dan tubuhnya ambruk saat Luhan menimpa tubuhnya.

"BERANINYA KAU! AKU TAHU KAU MENYUKAI SEHUN!" Jerit Luhan.

"A-AH,, T-TAPI ITU DULU!" jerit Gongchan kesakitan, ia benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas karena tubuh Kyungsoo mencekik kuat lehernya. "AAAH!"

**BUGH**

Kai memukul tubuh Kyungsoo, alhasil Luhan terjatuh dan Kai membantu Gongchan untuk duduk "Luhan, sebenarnya apa yang kau mau?" tanya Kai dingin.

"Aku? Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Luhan dingin, Kai mengeryitkan keningnnya bingung.

"Hei! Menjawab jujur saja apa susahnya!" teriak Gongchan kesal.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian tetapi jangan salahkan aku jika tubuh ini ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa"

**DEG**

Jantung Kai berdetak lebih cepat, ia menatap Luhan/yang memang didalam tubuh Kyungsoo dengan penuh amarah "Sialan! Cepat keluar dari tubuh Kyungsoo!" teriaknya, Luhan menghela nafas sambil memakai celana Kyungsoo kemudian ia berlari keluar kamar.

"HEI! KAU MAU KEMANA?!" Teriak Gongchan.

"Sebaiknya kita ikuti!" Kai menarik Gongchan, ia dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang benar-benar sudah berlari keluar rumah "Shit kau… Xi Luhan…." Gerammnya.

'_Stasiun kereta api seoul, Kyungsoo harus merasakan apa yang aku rasa'_ tiba-tiba sebuah suara terbisik di telinga Kai.

.

.

.

.

_'Karena sekarang ini Sehun tengah menyukainya'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekkie? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sudah berpakaian rapi, berdiri diampang pintu utama "Kau masih sakit" Chanyeol mengelus rambut keunguan Baekhyun, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menatapnya alhasil Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Baehyun.

Seorang namja berambut putih dan berkulit pucat memandang mereka datar didepan pagar rumah kediaman Byun. Chanyeol baru menyadari jika kaki namja itu tidak menyentuh bumi, ia melayang.

.

.

_Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu_

.

.

.

_Tapi kau lemah_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Reviews reply (Mian karena gak sempet bales satu-satu :3)**

**evaliner** Gomawo reviewnya, benar sekali! Tapi Author gak pernah ngerasa pernah dihianati**#eh**. Ne, yang dihianati disini itu Lulu noona, jangan menangis dan kau sudah membaca lanjutannya XD.

**WulannS** Gomawo Reviewnya, author dapet pencerahan setelah bengong depan tembok#curcol. Jangan gorok aku yang keceh ini**#ditimpuk**, kkk~. Oke, diatas sudah lanjutannya xD.

**gestyansa** Gomawo reviewnya, tentu saja akan kubuat banyak Kaisoo XD.

**siscaMinstalove** Gomawo reviewnya, benarkah seram? QAQ, gomawoo sebenarnya Luhan gak ganggu Kyungsoo kok. Kau sudah tahu setelah baca yang diatas xD.

**Lian Park** Gomawo reviewnya, jinjja? Gomawoo xD, takutnya gak akan horror jadinya QAQ. Makanya jangan baca malam-malam xD.

**XiaLu Black Pearl** Gomawo reviewnya, ini sudah dilanjut xD

**Deer Panda** Gomawo Review dan dukungannya, Sehun emang jahat ama Lulu dimata author**#eh**. Maksudnya jahat di ff ini hahaha.

**XiYuuYng** Gomawo reviewnya, dilarang kepoin author**#ditimpuk#** candaaa, kau sudah baca sendiri xD. Kepanjangan ya, chap ini? Kkk~

**Park Hyorim EXOSTAN** Gomawo reviewnya, kau sudah baca sendiri XD, Luhannya kenapa jadi hantu? Kan dia udah mati**/eh**.

**12Wolf** Gomawo reviewnya, benar sekali XD. Sehun memang kejam walau sebenarnya author udah didatengin Sehun nyuruh ngetikkin adegan NC**(?)** tapi 'kan bulan puasa TAT dan alhasil author batal puasa**/?** Wkwkwk.

**HouseGirlAttack **Gomawo reviewnya, Sehun memang kurang ajar**#ditimpuk Lulu#** dia memang mencintai Sehun tapi Sehunnya… kau sudah baca sendiri XD. Gomawo…

**Quemala Maknae Line's** Gomawo reviewnya, QAQ JinChan? Author juga Jinchan shipper**#curcol#** mian kalo agak lama updatenya soalnya disini ada adegan NC jadi author ngetiknya abis buka puasa**/?**

**Akit02 **Gomawo reviewnya, mian lama soalnya ada adegan NCnya xD. Main kepanjangan chap ini TAT.

**Nurfadillah** Gomawo reviewnyaa, Author malah seneng Lulu diginiin#**digantungSehun#** gomawo sudah membaca dan mian chap ini kepanjangan sepanjang kaki Kyungsoo**/DiinjekKai/**

**Oh SeHan** Gomawo reviewnya , kau dapat 100**#abaikan#** mian ya semuanya akan terbayarkan di chap depan**/?**

**chae **Gomawo reviewnya, Sehun emang gatel minta di garuk**#abaikan#** gomawo dan gomawo. Mian chap ini kepanjangan T.T hehehehe.

**Rae **Hwa Gomawo reviewnya, ini sudah dianjut

**EXO12KM** Gomawo reviewnya, waa gomawo XD sudah dilanjut

**BBCnindy** Gomawo reviewnya, waa awas ada yng muncul/ditabok/ kau sudah tahu bagaimana cerita ini/?/ setelah membaca yang diatas.

**dewilololala** Gomawo reviewnya, waa beneran horror? Smpe kepikiran klo ff ini horror gagal, gomawo lah pokoknya TvT

**lee Kaisoo **Gomawo reviewnya, WAA KITA SAMA EEAAKKK Kaisoo shipper hardcoree!*diinjek* ini udah dilanjut ^^ baca dulu XD

**ajib4ff **Gomawo reviewnya, gomawo udah baca ^^

**fantaostichi **Gomawo reviewnya, waa masa sih hantunya Luhan? Kkk XD gomawo udah baca ^^

**kristao-v **Gomawo reviewnya, t-tapi bagi author chap lalu kyknya kepanjangan QAQ gomawo udh baca ^^

**Jung hyunjae **Gomawo reviewnya, gomawo udah baca ^^

**Jenny **Gomawo reviewnya, hahah gomawo udah baca ^^ yang pasti disini kaisoonya juga, mian banget disini malah NCan Kaisoo tapi jiwanya Luhan T.T ini udah dilanjut…

**KR **Gomawo reviewnya, mati penasaran? Kkkk o.o mian menunggu lama … ini dia XD

**dunnome **Gomawo reviewnya, feel horror? Kyknya udah gagal horrornya#plak# gomawoo ^^

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE** Gomawo reviewnya, ini lanjutannya makasih udh nunggu ^^

**Michiri-chan **Gomawo reviewnya, sudah lanjut XD

**Chenma **Gomawo reviewnya, loh kenapa jadi suami saya?(baca: Chen)#digilesXiumin# Sehun berbahaya apa lagi kalo buat Luhan*eh* gomawo udah nunggu ^^

**ulfarafida **Gomawo reviewnya, Mian bikin bingung T.T author yang satu ini emang error banget emang XD

**KaiSoo4Eever **Gomawo reviewnya, yaaa begitulah XD… Sudah lanjuttt :'3

Gomawo semua reviewnya, mian kalo lambat karena disini ada adegan NCnya. Walau temen-temen namja author banyak yang marahin author gara2 menyentuh sesuatu berbau yaoi**/?** Tapi author tidak peduli karena author mendukung mereka semua juga para fujo karena author itu Fujoshi sejati ^_^)9. Mian chap ini kepanjangan isinya, sepanjang 'itu' Suho**#diinjekLay#** Hehe sempet berfikir gabakalan horror dan hampir gak jadi di publish tapi karena saya sedang suka Luhan yang tersiksa**#dibantai HunHan shipper#** disini jadilah~ wkwk gomawo pokoknya. MIANHAE KARENA UPDATENYA BENAR-BENAR PARAH, soalnya author sok sibuk#plak, mian kalo flashback hunhannya chap akhir, miaaan bgt T,T MIANHAE krna kurang feel horrornya.


End file.
